


[podfic] Sticks and Stones

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Broken Bones, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of estrella30's fic "Sticks and Stones."</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> Jared breaks some bones in a car accident, and Jensen temporarily moves in with him to take care of him and his dogs.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 02:06:15</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sticks and Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58074) by estrella30. 



**Title:** [Sticks and Stones](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/413407.html)  
 **Author:** estrella30  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Jared breaks some bones in a car accident, and Jensen temporarily moves in with him to take care of him and his dogs.  
 **Length:** 02:06:15

**Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded for Cakebang 2014! 

**Download:** (zipped folders)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Sticks%20and%20Stones/Sticks%20and%20Stones%20-%20mp3.zip) (116.1 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Sticks%20and%20Stones/Sticks%20and%20Stones%20-%20podbook.zip) (60.7 MB)  
ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sticks-and-stones).

**Stream the First 11 Minutes:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/32004.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1937500.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/87948.html)


End file.
